


Guiding Light

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [90]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Flashpoint (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Until he fixed the timeline after Flashpoint, Barry hadn’t quite realized how wonderful the life he’d built for himself was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100641996#t100641996) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Until he fixed the timeline after Flashpoint, or at least fixed it as much as he possibly could, Barry hadn’t quite realized how wonderful the life he’d built for himself was. He looked around the room at his team as they chatted comfortably–his friends and family who had loved him and supported him through all the craziness that had happened–and he almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was, especially how lucky he was to still have it now after everything.

Iris saw him looking and walked over, planting a kiss on top of his head as she sat next to him, and yes, this especially, he’s grateful because if ever there was a base for this support system he’d found with all of them–a guiding light, a leader, an anchor, a conscience even–it is her.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
